Missionen in San Andreas
Missionen #Einleitung #Big Smoke - CJ #Sweet & Kendl #Ryder - Ryder #Tagging up Turf - Sweet #Cleaning the Hood - Sweet #Drive-Thru - Sweet #Nines and AK's - Sweet #Drive-By - Sweet #OG Loc - Big Smoke #Home Invasion - Ryder #Life's a Beach - OG Loc #Sweet's Girl - Sweet #Running Dog - Big Smoke #Cesar Vialpando - Sweet #Low Rider, High Stakes - Cesar Vialpando #Wrong Side of the Tracks - Big Smoke #Catalyst - Ryder #Madd Dogg's Rhymes - OG Loc #Burning Desire - C.R.A.S.H #Doberman - Sweet #Los Sepulcros - Sweet #Management Issuses - OG Loc #Robbing Uncle Sam - Ryder #Just Business - Big Smoke #Grey Imports - C.R.A.S.H #House Party - OG Loc #Reuniting the Families - Sweet #The Green Sabre - Sweet #Badlands - C.R.A.S.H #First Date - Catalina #Tanker Commander - Catalina #Body Harvest - The Truth #King in Exile - Cesar Vialpando #First Base - Catalina #Local Liquor Store - Catalina #Wu Zi Mu - Cesar Vialpando #Gone Courting - Catalina #Small Town Bank - Catalina #Made In Heaven - Catalina #Against All Odds - Catalina #Farewell, My Love... - Cesar Vialpando #Are You Going to San Fierro? - The Truth #Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Carl Johnson #Air Raid - Zero #Supply Lines... - Zero #New Model Army - Zero #555 We Tip - C.R.A.S.H #Deconstruction - Kendl Johnson #Back to School - Jethro #Photo Opportunity - Cesar Vialpando #Jizzy - Carl Johnson #Mountain Cloud Boys - Wu Zi Mu #T-Bone Mendez - Loco Syndikat #Ran Fa Li - Wu Zi Mu #Mike Toreno - Loco Syndikat #Lure - Wu Zi Mu #Outrider - Loco Syndikat #Amphibious Assault - Wu Zi Mu #Snail Trail - C.R.A.S.H #The Da Nang Thang - Wu Zi Mu #Ice Cold Killa - Carl Johnson #Pier 69 - Cesar Vialpando #Toreno's Last Flight - Wu Zi Mu #Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Wu Zi Mu #Monster - Mike Toreno #Highjack - Mike Toreno #Interdiction - Mike Toreno #Zeroing In - Cesar Vialpando #Test Drive - Cesar Vialpando #Customs Fast Track - Cesar Vialpando #Puncture Wounds - Cesar Vialpando #Verdant Meadows - Mike Toreno #Learning to Fly - Mike Toreno #Fender Ketchup - Wu Zi Mu #Explosive Situation - Wu Zi Mu #N.O.E. - Mike Toreno #Stowaway - Mike Toreno #Black Project - The Truth #Green Goo - The Truth #You've Had Your Chips - Wu Zi Mu #Don Peyote - The Truth #Intensive Care - Ken Rosenberg #Architectural Espionage - Wu Zi Mu #The Meat Business - Ken Rosenberg #Madd Dogg - Madd Dogg #Key to her Heart - Wu Zi Mu #Fish in a Barrel - Wu Zi Mu #Freefall - Salvatore Leone #Dam and Blast - Wu Zi Mu #Cop Wheels - Wu Zi Mu #Up, Up and Away! - Wu Zi Mu #Misappropritation - C.R.A.S.H #High Noon - C.R.A.S.H #Saint Mark's Bistro - Salvatore Leone #Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - Wu Zi Mu #A Home in The Hills - Madd Dogg #Vertical Bird - Mike Toreno #Home Coming - Mike Toreno #Cut Throat Business - Madd Dogg #Beat Down on B Dup - Sweet #Grove 4 Life - Sweet #Riot - Carl Johnson #Los Desperados - Cesar Vialpando #End of the Line - Sweet Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Missionen In GTA: San Andreas